


Family

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Kurt loves his.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

Kurt slid the door to their apartment open quietly, stepping inside on feather light feet as he tucked it shut behind him. The apartment was dark but for a lamp in the living room and a second, dimmer light emitting from behind their closed bedroom door.  Careful to keep his movements quiet, Kurt shuffled out of his shoes and coat, padding across the living room floor without making a sound.

Bandit plodded up from his corner over to Kurt's side with a silent tail wag and an eager upturned face, greeting Kurt with a familiar nuzzle as Kurt reached down to pet the retriever's head.  They'd had Bandit for eight years, and while he was showing his age he still managed to keep up with them.  Kurt hadn't meant to work so late -- he'd fully intended on returning by eleven at the latest -- but the project that he'd been working on had hit an unexpected snag when one of the models dropped out and he'd been caught up in another two hours' worth of damage control before the issue had been resolved.  It was worth it to know that he wouldn't have to deal with the problem in the morning, but he still missed interacting with Blaine and hated lying to him in any capacity, even unintentionally.

Sparing a glance at Bandit as he trotted dutifully back over to his round bed in the corner, plopping down without a sound, Kurt focused on shedding his steel-grey jacket and matching bowtie as he padded down the hallway to their bedroom, nudging the door open slowly.

His heart instantly melted at the sight of Blaine and their three-year-old Audrey snuggled up in bed together.  Blaine's left arm was flung out while his right curled protectively around Audrey as she slept, curled up against his chest.  The invitation remained unspoken but clear with Blaine's open fingers reaching for a space where Kurt would have been, his features relaxed in sleep and his hair already a little wild with it, curls loose around his head.

Maya, their gray Maine Coon, had settled around Blaine's ankles, her nose tucked against his foot as the three of them slept.  Loathe to disrupt them, Kurt shimmied his way out of his work suit and into a more comfortable pair of pajamas before climbing onto the bed beside them.

Blaine grunted appraisingly as Maya clawed his foot, stretching as the bed dipped with Kurt's added weight.  Reaching up with his free hand to rub his eyes, Blaine blinked blearily at the ceiling before turning his head to look at Kurt, a slow, sated smile curling his lips as he extended his arm once more.

"Hi," Kurt said, scooting closer obligingly and pressing a kiss to Blaine's jaw, tucking an arm around his waist just below Audrey's curled up form on his other side.  "I missed you."

"Missed you, too," Blaine agreed, nuzzling his shoulder a little.  "Sorry we fell asleep.  Wanted to wait."

"Shh," Kurt said, not wanting to argue, not even wanting to speak at all when sleep was tickling the edges of his senses.  "I love you.  Okay?"

A tiny smile quirking his lips, Blaine echoed, "Will okay be our always?"

Kurt punched his shoulder -- lightly; he didn't want to disturb Audrey or Maya, after all -- before tucking his cheek against it and saying simply, "Go to sleep, honey."

Happily -- in mere seconds, really -- Blaine obliged, Kurt rubbing circles against his hip before resting his hand against Audrey's back, warm and content and pleased.

His job might not be perfect and their apartment might remain forever plagued with interminable repairs, but of the things he could be grateful for, Kurt was happy to claim that this was the family that he got to come home to each night.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
